Bear Lift
'Bear Lift'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-bear-lift/EP022222100649?aid=zap2it is the 25th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 77th episode overall. Synopsis To raise money to save Darrell's store, the Bears use the stack as a taxi through a ride share app. Plot The bears are stuck in traffic on the freeway. Their buddy driver, Alexander, is rude to the bears when they ask if they could go faster, because a game store is holding their game for them, and someone else will take their game. The three get out of the car, but not before paying Alexander. They stack up, and walk around and on the cars on the freeway. The bears get the game, and walk by Darrell, who is in a mouse costume. Darrell tells the bears that his mousepad store is being closed. Darrell informs them the place is going to be torn down. Grizz gets the idea to become a buddy driver to make money for Darrell. Grizz convinces his brothers of his plan. Panda downloads the buddy ride app, and get a ride request. They bring a man with a guitar to his gig by weaving through cars on the road and walking in the sidewalk. The person says he will give them “five stars all the way”. They carry a girl in a hijab with groceries, a mom and son, a person with a wedding cake, a man with a drink, a group of kids, a criminal, to which the bears pay the cops. They bring a girl with a mobile house, and decide not to help a man bring boxes up a tall street. Later, Darrell calls them, and he says that the bulldozing group got there. They go to pick up who they discover to be Darrell’s landlord. The landlord asks for another buddy driver, who winds up to be Alexander. The two-dollar bill Darrell lost, Ice bear finds in the wind. They take a shortcut through Chinatown, show Panda sneeze by kittens, and catch up with Alexander and the landlord. The bears jump through a stopped tram, but the car has to stop and drive around. They give the landlord the rent, and he goes off to another place in order to bulldoze it. The bears are fired from Buddy Ride, and the bears help Darrell advertise his mousepad store. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Darrell * Carl Hughes (debut) * Alexander (debut) Trivia * It's revealed that Darrell was eventually released from prison after the events of Losing Ice. * The ending song is a reference to the song, "This Is How We Do It" by Montell Jordan. * Ice Bear references the movies "Tokyo Drift", "Need For Speed", and "Fast and Furious". * The ride service that the episode is centered around is a reference to Uber Taxi Services and Lyft. * This is the third episode the WD garbage dumpster appears in when The Bears are running through the city. It also appeared in the 2 episodes Grizz Helps and when The Bears were kids in the episode $100. * In her birthday message to him, Darrell’s Nana spells his name with one “L”. Continuity * Panda's cute sneeze is referenced again since "Chicken and Waffles" Errors TBA International Premieres * March 17, 2018 (Philippines) * April 9, 2018 (LA) * June 14, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:Darrell Episodes